powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Amu
is , the White Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Along with Sela, Leo, and Tusk, Amu was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Amu was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Ultimately, the whereabouts of the lost King's Credential was realized when a young man named Yamato Kazakiri accidentally entered Zyuland. Introducing him to their world, the guardians discovered the King's Credential on his person and initally believed him to be a thief only to be interrupted by a disturbance in the Link Cube. Forced to pursue Yamato when he escaped through Link Cube, the four Zyumen found human world under attacked by the Deathgalien whose team leader, Jagged, subsequently crippled the Link Cube, leaving the Zyumen stranded in the human world. Opposing the Deathgalien, the Zyumen were granted the power to transform into the Zyuohgers when their King's Credentials became the Zyuoh Changers, with Amu becoming Zyuoh Tiger. Dispatching the Moeba grunts, the Zyuohgers were outmatched by Jagged until Yamato's was able to transform his King's Credential as well, allowing him to become Zyuoh Eagle much to the surprise of the Zyumen, who believed that humans couldn't use their power. After defeating Jagged, Amu as well as the others bar Tusk happily accepted Yamato offer's to the stranded Zyumen of a place to live under his protection. Personality Amu is a white tiger Zyuman who is more than just a cute and pretty face. She has the ability to read situations well and is shrewd. If she saw someone in trouble, she will help them. In addition, she has a strong sense of taste and enjoys the human activity of shopping. Having no Earth currency or a means to obtain it, she usually makes Yamato pay for the things she gets while shopping, much to Yamato's dismay. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Amu is granted her own human form by her King's Credential which protects her identity as a Zyuman. Following this, Amu can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, her disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her tiger tail. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman guardian, Amu can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by her tail standing erect. ;Taste :As a Tiger Zyuman, Amu possesses a strong sense of taste which she retains in her human form, being able to tell the multiple fruits within a slushie apart. (In actuality, tigers are understood to possess a limited number of taste buds compared to the amount possessed by the more omnivorous humans due to their strictly carnivorous diet.) Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened= When Zyuoh Tiger activates her Instincts Awakened mode, she gains enhanced agility along with large feline claw gauntlets that can scratch and slash her opponents. She also can fling energy blades from her claws that can hit a target from a distance. Zyuoh Tiger, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, are able to channel their powers along with Zyuoh Gorilla power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to pound an enemy. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Tiger Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8, 9 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Amu is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Tiger and in her Zyuman form, her suit actor is , who previously served as a suit actress for Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes * She is the first female White Ranger with a direct predecessor. * She is the first female White Ranger with a white tiger motif since GaoWhite. * She is the first snow elemental ranger since Miyuki Ozu from Magiranger. * Amu's name is derived from the species of tiger her Ranger and Zyuman motif is based off of, the white aka the 'Amu'r Tiger. Her ice elemental motif is a reference to the Siberian Tiger's capacity to thrive in snow. ** In reality, there are no white Siberian Tigers which occur naturally in the wild, as they are the result of cross-breeding s (who have the mutant gene that makes the fur white) with Siberian tigers in captivity. References Category:Sentai White Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Snow-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil